Always Mars
by divine one
Summary: Coffee is a good thing. Especially if it leads Lamb to Veronica Mars. DoVe


title: Always Mars

author: devylish

fandom: Veronica Mars

word count: 5101

category: SMUT

Pairing: Veronica Lamb

Rating: M / NC17

Spoilers: erh… season 2

Summary: Coffee is good. And it's all about the sex I wish they would have

Disclaimer: Robbie owns them all

Note: Unbeta'd cuz… uh… I donts gots one… volunterz:D

Note2: Reviews are love and love makes the world go round and if the world doesn't go round we will all die, so do your part to keep us all alive by reviewing my writing…!

----------

He wasn't certain what had caused the latest rift between the Echolls boy and the blonde witch who haunted his dreams -- and to be honest, Lamb didn't really care. All he knew was that she wasn't sharing Richie Richs' bed anymore, which meant that Lamb wasn't being tormented at night with thoughts of her toned legs being wrapped around someone else's hips. There were no more thoughts of her nails digging into someone else's back; her calling out someone else's name as she came.

And while he was perversely satisfied with the knowledge that she was no longer happily wrapped in her rich 'boy toy's' arms, Lamb still found himself gripped every night by visions of her. Visions of her coming to him; coming to him in his bedroom. Sometimes she'd appear wearing knee-hi's and a plaid skirt, and sometimes his fevered mind would imagine her coming to him wearing nothing but an impish smile. But no matter what she wore, or how she came to him, she always came to him… every night. As a matter of fact, in the last two months, his fixation with her had actually gotten worse.

He had jerked himself off so many times in a half dream/half wake state that during the last couple of weeks that he'd finally taken to bringing 'dates' home with him. Some of the dates were prostitutes -- $50 - $100 for a suck or a fuck -- others were just girls from the campus, or Neptune girls who wished they were from the campus. Some were poor, some were rich; all of them walked out of his place 1-2 hours after they arrived – sore and satisfied. And he, he slept in peace for at least a few hours – his body temporarily satiated.

- - -

Starting his first full free weekend in… in forever with a hangover and a hard on wasn't a good sign. So when Lamb woke up on Saturday morning to the unforgiving scream of the alarm clock he delivered the full brunt of his aggression to that clock by picking it up and smashing it against the wall.

"Fuck."

His mouth tasted like sand. Sand coated with cotton. Pulling himself up into a seated position Lamb briefly cradled his aching head in his hands. Without lifting or moving his head he reached to his left for the glass that held the remainder of the scotch he'd taken to bed last night. It had been scotch and Danisha… or Danitha… he couldn't recall her name, but she'd had long legs, a tight ass, cinnamon skin… she was basically the opposite of Miss Veronica Mars in every way possible. He'd tried look-a-likes. He'd tried blondes, red heads, brunettes, Asians, blacks, whites, browns… every 'combination' he could think of to get 'her' out of his system.

Don grimaced, 'maybe tonight I'll do two women at once. Two might work.'

Dragging his body out of bed, he ran his hands through his hair and cracked his neck. The tension of a day not even started was evenly distributed between his aching head and his tight shoulder muscles.

'Coffee…' He needed coffee. And then Lamb swore beneath his breath; each morning for the last couple of weeks he'd left home with the plan to stop at the store and pick up something to remind his refrigerator of why it existed. And every night he'd stumbled home empty handed… or at least without any groceries. That meant if he wanted coffee this morning, he was going to have to go out to one of the local coffee spots to get his fix. "Shit." Rubbing his neck and his aching cock, Don headed into the bathroom.

One frigid shower and a long piss later he left the bathroom and headed for his dresser. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he briefly considered putting on boxers, but honestly, his head hurt too much for him to bother with that extra step. Instead, he settled into the worn jeans, zipping and buttoning them up after making certain to tuck his 'gun' in. After putting on the simple black Hanes t-shirt Lamb ran his hand through his still wet hair, grabbed his keys and wallet off of the dresser, and put his shoes on at the door.

- - -

The five minute ride from his place to the Park N' Perk did little to dry Lamb's hair, and even less to sooth his head. And the damningly brilliant sunshine wasn't doing her bit to brighten his mood much either. Sliding on his sunglasses as he climbed out of his car and walked across the street toward the shops' entrance, Lamb did sniff his first bit of relief in the caffeine laden air.

Pushing his way into the blessedly dark café, he kept his shades on as he stood his turn in line. After he put in his order Don stepped to the side and let the small herd behind him move forward. He was settling against a bookshelf, waiting for his drink to come up, when he saw her come in.

"Veronica Mars." He said under his breath. He closed his eyes briefly and shook his head to see if her image would disappear. It didn't. Apparently, plaguing Lamb with endless night dreams of her wasn't enough… he was now to be blighted with her exquisite presence in the middle of the day.

From behind his dark shades he watched her blink her blue eyes a few times as she walked in to PnP's dim lighting.

She lifted her hair off of her neck and pulled it around to one shoulder. And his eyes were graced by the smooth creamy column of her neck. She was wearing a long sleeve dusty blue top, cut – just low enough to tease him – that fit her snugly. And her legs were bare except for a short jean skirt that rode her hips just as his hands wanted to.

"Extra Large Double Espresso Mocha!"

Lamb pulled his eyes away from Veronica and took the two steps to the pick-up counter for his order.

"That's me."

"There you go honey, enjoy."

Doubting he could make a clean escape at this point, Don turned and found himself more or less face to face – well in their case – face to chest with the petite Miss Mars.

"Deputy," she purred.

"Mars."

He moved to cut between her and the person in front of her in an effort to leave the café, but just then the line shifted, and instead of escape, he found himself **directly** in front of her.

Sliding her hands in her back pockets she looked up at him. "Deputy, if I didn't know you any better, I'd think you didn't love me anymore. No small talk? No chatting? No words of endearment?! You were just planning on a 'Meet and Greet and Go!?'" Batting her eyes as she looked up at him, she teased, "Haven't you ever heard of foreplay?"

Lamb was a man. Just like any other man. And just like any other man, he liked breasts. He liked them in all forms. Big, small, pear shaped, conical, round… but, apparently, his favorite type of breasts were 'Veronica Mars' breasts. They weren't large, but – and he mentally thanked the perverse God he believed in that he had a coffee cup in his hands – he bet he could perfectly fit hers' in the palms of his aching hands.

Not only was Veronica's stance was causing his hands to itch to do 'naughty' things, it was causing 'little Lamb' to wake up, and that was not a good thing… not now, not here… not in front of her. He had to get out of here, and soon, or he was going to make a fool of himself.

Of course, 'knowing' he needed to leave and actually leaving were two completely different things. He found himself, per usual, reacting to Mars' mockery.

"I have a long list of women who could give you written affidavits about my prowess at foreplay Mars. Of course, if you want hands on experience, my whole weekend is free… and I'd be willing teach you a thing or two. Maybe show you how a real man gets things done."

It had been a bluff offer, a play on the words that she herself had teasingly used, but from behind his sunglasses, Lamb noticed two things. First, he swore he heard a faint intake of breath come from her… not that breathing in and of itself was unusual, but, there was a hitch in this breath… a pause; perhaps a moment of longing? Second, he most definitely saw the twins perk up. That's right… beneath the thin knit material she was wearing, Veronica Mars' nipples hardened at his offer. At HIS offer! Either she was just really horny and would have responded to a come on from Bugs Bunny, or, Lamb actually stood the proverbial snow balls' chance in hell.

Veronica had had a long night; a long, lonely night; followed by a long, lonely morning. She'd cleaned her room, cleaned out her closet, cleaned out the car; she'd even rearranged the kitchen cabinets – all by 8 am. And then she had realized that she still had the restless, lonely energy that had been eating her alive since she and Logan had broken up… again. Actually, it was a restless energy that had been quietly eating her alive even 'while' she had been dating Logan. That energy had kicked her out of the house this morning and sent her driving around town aimlessly until she was drawn to the sweet perfume of Park N Perk.

And now that energy was at a fever pitch – why? Because of Lamb of all people! She hadn't seen him when she'd walked in, really hadn't seen anyone at all… the café was so dimly lit and it was so sunny outside that she had momentarily been blinded. It wasn't until her eyes had adjusted to the change in lighting that she had noticed the 'hunk' in the corner collecting his coffee. The tall, hunk wearing blue jeans, a fitted t-shirt, shades, and mussed dark hair. And it wasn't until he turned around and faced her that she realized that she was salivating over an out of uniform Sheriff Lamb.

In usual Mars form, Veronica found herself shooting barbs at Lamb. Her words a dismal cover for the sudden turmoil she was feeling at realizing that she thought Lamb was hot. And then he'd made the offer.

It was funny how the energy, the restlessness, the fever she had been suffering from – for just a second – grew silent. It stopped gnawing away at her insides and it looked up at him from somewhere in her center. She felt it stretch out and reach --.

And then Veronica remembered who it was reaching for.

"It's funny how every guy thinks he has so much to teach, but," and she let her eyes trail down his body to an increasingly evident bulge, "you're all using the same, uhmmm," her tongue slipped out and touched the tip of her top lip, "book? So far, I haven't found a man yet who has a different lesson plan," she dragged her eyes back up to his shaded ones, "despite what he claims."

"Uhm, excuse me, but the line HAS moved again." The lady behind Veronica stated pointedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I –"Veronica turned to apologize, a flush climbing up her chest. It occurred to her that Lamb was distracting her in more ways than one.

"We'll get out of your way." Lamb grabbed Veronica's arm and pushed her out of the line ahead of him.

"Hey!" Veronica squeaked. And then she realized that she had squeaked. She didn't squeak. She wasn't the squeaking type. She was the kick ass, plan revenge, snarky, bite your dick off type. Well… she'd never actually bitten a dick off… yet… but, she looked up at Lamb as he dragged her out of PnP's front doors… there was always a first time for everything.

"Neanderthal much?!"

Pulling her all the way across the street behind him until they reached his car he swung her around until her back was against the warm metal. "If that's what it takes to get what I want, yes."

He was invading her space – four, no, three inches separated her body from his. Amazing how small three inches was.

"Yeah, well, what about what I want?" She was looking up at him but those damn shades – she definitely hated being unable to read him… even if he wasn't all that deep of a book – she reached up with her left hand and pulled off his sunglasses.

He blinked a few times as he leaned in closer to her. Was closer possible? Maybe taking his shades off hadn't been such a good idea. Veronica hadn't ever been this close to Don Lamb's big blues before. Big, beautiful, blue, trance inducing eyes. "And what do you want Mars?"

"Me?" That energy in her center looked up and started to unfold again… extending itself to escape her core. But Veronica never had been one to give in easily. "Well, your letting me get the coffee I came here for in the first place would be a great start."

"Coffee huh?" Lamb looked down at the cup that he had in his hand and then back up at her. Lifting the cup to his lips he took a sip of the hot, chocolaty, espresso before handing the large cup to her.

"Coffee."

Was there anything more intimate than two people sharing a drink from the same cup? Well, yes, there WERE more intimate things, but, for these two 'enemies' the intimacy of her lips touching the same spot that his lips had just touched, of her tongue tasting what his tongue had just tasted….

Veronica brought the cup to her mouth and savoured the flavor.

"My turn."

"Your turn?"

"To get what I want."

Lamb bit the bullet. Lifting his hands he placed them on her hips, effectively anchoring Veronica against the car. Sliding his hands down until they were just below the hem of her skirt, Lamb hesitated for just a second. His hands splayed against the bare flesh of her thighs as he let his thumbs tease the skin he was slowly uncovering. As he lifted her skirt he heard her breathe in shakily.

"Aaand, just what do you want Deputy?"

He growled quietly and hiked her skirt all of the way up, and she found herself squeaking 'again'. "I'll let you know when I get it."

"If you get it," she admonished half heartedly.

"When I get it." He whispered sliding his hands around to cup her cotton clad ass cheeks. Once he had a firm grasp on her supple bottom, he pulled her toward him; burying his half aroused shaft against he belly. He lowered his head toward her surprised lips. Dipping in, Lamb ran his tongue along her top lip, sucking at it gently; pulling lightly, teasingly until he worked his way slowly to the side of her lips, and to her full bottom lip. Once there, he found himself lost in the place he'd never actually thought he'd be – kissing Veronica Mars. Minutes. Seconds. Hours after he touched her mouth she broke away for a breath and he let his lips trail along her fuckingly perfect jaw.

"Deputy…," breathless.

"Sheriff." Demanding.

"Sheriff." Amended.

"Don…" offered.

"Donnie." Given.

"Mmmm." He returned his concentration and his lips to the pulse point he found just where her jaw met her neck.

"Donnie..., hot."

"Mmmmm, thanks, you too."

"No," she smiled into his hair, one hand kneading his shoulder, the other massaging the back of his neck. She moaned as he nipped at her neck. "We, uh, broke the coffee, and 'it's' hot."

"Mmmmm."

She could see he wasn't quite getting it. "We broke the coffee on us… between us… on my new shirt. Can't you feel it!?"

"No, now shut up." He brought his lips back down to hers, and moved both of his hands onto waistband of her panties and teased the skin there. She wiggled closer to him. Her body rubbed against his in a way that caused just the right kind of friction. Veronica Mars had always managed to get a rise out of him, whether she meant to or not.

Then, some small circuitry in his brain began to work despite the fact that at this point no blood was reaching it. He **could **feel the wet warmth from the crushed cup against his sternum; pulling back from Veronica's lips he surveyed the damage. On his shirt nothing could be seen, but on her shirt, the coffee had made its presence known.

Veronica stood on her tip toes and used her hands – still at his shoulder and neck – to try and pull his head back down to hers, but apparently, Lamb had a different idea.

Glancing around the street for prying eyes, Lamb backed away from Veronica and somewhat roughly tugged down the bottom of her skirt.

"Hey!" She began to pout.

He grinned down at her as he unlocked his car door and grabbed her arm again, "Don't worry Mars, I'm not done with you; I haven't gotten what I want yet." Opening his car door he prodded her to get in.

There is no graceful way to get into the passenger seat of a car from the drivers seat. And you'd better throw all hopes of grace out the window when you're wearing a tiny jean skirt and a horny man is trying to get in the car behind you.

Lamb slammed the car door shut, put the key in the ignition, and shifted the car into gear as Veronica lifted her thighs up to try and settle her skirt decently around her legs.

"Mars" he said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as he pulled away from the curb

"Don?"

"C'mere."

"Hmmm?"

He patted the space next to him.

"Ohhh…," she grinned and shifted closer to him on the seat. When her thigh was pressed against his, and her breast brushed against his bicep, she leaned in to his ear, ran her tongue along the outside of that tender piece of flesh and whispered, "Better Donnie?"

Don cleared his throat, just to make certain he still possessed the power of speech, and then responded: "Yeah. Nice to see you CAN follow orders." He dropped his right hand from the steering wheel and put it on her thigh.

Snuggling closer to him (and somewhere in the back of her mind Veronica realized that she was indeed snuggling with Don Lamb) she linked her left arm beneath is right one and placed her hand on **his** thigh. When he sharply inhaled she smiled slightly before beginning to lightly trail her fingers up and down the length of his thigh.

"So, Donnie, where are you taking me?"

Lamb took his eyes off of the road for a half a second and looked down into her mischievous, sparkling, baby blues, "Someplace where we can get you out of that messy shirt Ms. Mars."

Her hand grazed the top of his thigh and his breath hitched again. "Of course, if you keep doing what you're doing with your hand, I'll be taking you right here."

Veronica looked up at Lamb from beneath her lashes and ever so innocently teased, "Why Donnie, whatever do you mean? Doing what with my hand? This?" She scratched her nails softly against his denim clad skin in a lazy pattern. "Or were you referring to when I did this?" Taking her index finger Veronica made little circles on Lambs leg, one after the other, in different spots, each one getting closer and closer to his stressed cock.

With a groan that sounded some where between pleasure and frustration, Lamb lifted his ham from Veronica's leg and trapped her wayward hand from traveling further. "Mars, don't make me pull out the handcuffs," he threatened.

"Oooooh handcuffs! Kinky, Donnie!" She settled back in her seat with a smile as he encapsulated her small hand in his.

"Down." She moaned throatily as Lamb smashed his back into his front door. Veronica's legs were wrapped around his hips; his hands cupping her ass. As he delved deeper into her lips, his frame pressed against the oak door, he crouched a bit and let her wandering hand fumble for the door knob.

Seconds later she found it, turned it, and the door gave way, sending them flying into the hallway, and against the hall wall. Lamb groaned as Veronica's teeth crashed into his and her soft spread center pushed against his cock.

"Lamb." She had a hand in his hair and one on his shoulder as she used her leg muscles to leverage herself up along the front of his shaft. Her eyes were half closed and her voice… her voice was seductive. He hadn't known she could be seductive. Mischievous, yes. Frustrating, yes. Irritating, beautiful, intelligent, enigmatic… yes. But seductive….

"Mars."

"Door."

Pushing away from the wall he used his foot to kick out and shut the door.

"Veronica?" He trailed a kiss from her lips to her jaw, then down to her neck. When she threw her head back he lifted his head up and saw… imagined he saw abandon/vulnerability in her face. She was exquisite.

"Veronica?"

"Mmm?"

"You have one chance to say no to this. Just one shot. After that, I won't be stopped. I'll use your body as if it was made just for me." He changed his grip on her frame and tangled his hand in hair, twisting her head so that she was looking directly into his eyes. "Got me Mars?"

She licked her lips. "Yes."

"Do you want to stop?" He held his breath.

She pulled her head away from his hand and cupped his face in her hands. Locking eyes with him, she whispered against his lips, "Bring it on Sheriff."

Blindly maneuvering their bodies to his bedroom, Lamb stopped at the edge of the mattress, slowly lowering Veronica to her back and disengaging her slender legs from his hips. Reaching for the bottom of his shirt, he pulled it off and tossed it to the floor. After quickly kicking off his shoes, he climbed between her legs and rolled them over so that she was on top of him. "Your turn."

Veronica's hair hung around her shoulders as she straightened up and slowly pained an invisible pattern down Lamb's chest with her hands. The tips of her nails scratched his skin ever so gently… teasingly. She was surprised by how… how beautiful his chest was. She'd always been more or less aware that Lamb was in shape, but, beneath his stodgy uniforms he was truly lovely. His chest was defined without being bulky and he had a six pack…! Who knew? She lowered her head to his chest and flicked his nipple with her tongue.

"Mars," he hissed as he tightened his grip on her hips.

She smiled against Lamb's chest and decided to take pity on him… and herself. Sitting up in his lap she pulled at the edge of her ruined shirt and lifted it over her head. Catching Lamb's eye she reached behind her back for the hook of her bra and unclasped it.

As the cups fell his eyes stayed with hers; locked eye to eye, soul to soul. And that little creature that had been so awakened today in here smiled in recognition of something she saw in Lamb. Some like energy… or being… reaching out to be held.

Veronica took one of Lamb's hands from her hips and placed it on her breast. It fit perfectly – she closed her eyes.

Lamb knew he had to be dreaming. That he would wake up soon… and that 'fantasy' was the only logical explanation for what he was experiencing. But since he **was** dreaming, he was going to dream big.

Flipping Veronica back over so that his weight was half on her, half on the bed, and her legs were part by one of his, Don moved down her body so that his head was aligned with her breasts. Her nipples were pink-rosy and taut – pointing up at him in offering; an offering that he accepted.

He used a hand to knead one of her breasts while his tongue enveloped the nipple of her other breast – sucking and licking the hard, sensitive tip.

Her hands threaded through his short hair – somewhere between blessing and cursing him for his skillful tongue.

"Do…" she gasped.

"Mmmm," he twisted her nipple between his forefinger and thumb.

"Oh Goddd…"

"Not God Mars, just your friendly neighborhood sheriff, but, close enough."

Taking one last swipe at the bottom of her breast with the flat of his tongue he moved further down her body to her stomach – he could feel the muscles tightening. Almost as sensitive as her breasts, her belly was smooth and responsive to his touch. One lick of his tongue or one trace of his finger and her body wiggled demandingly.

"Down girl, I haven't even gotten to the good part yet!"

Leaning to the side Lamb pushed the skirt Veronica still wore further up her hips until it sat at her waist. The blue cotton panties she wore had a wet spot on them that he was more than a little satisfied to know he had caused.

"Mars, darlin'?" He moved his hands down to one side of the panties. "I hope you weren't especially attached to these" and he ripped the left side of the panties as if they were made of paper.

Surprised, Veronica grabbed his bicep as he moved to the other side of her underwear and ripped that side as well.

"Okay." Veronica said as Lamb pulled the ruined threads off of her and threw them on the floor, "that probably shouldn't have turned me on, but…."

Lamb chuckled. "Let's see what this does for you."

Skimming his hand over the soft thatch of blonde curls that sat at the apex of her thighs, Don could already see moisture on her slightly swollen pussy. Running his index finger along the wet pink slit few times, he eventually parted the lips and dipped his finger in. Veronica Mars. Warm. Wet. Slick. Don Lamb had found heaven.

Establishing a rhythm he used his other hand to tease her nipples again; alternating between rubbing & massaging them and twisting & pinching their hard little peaks. Her breath was coming out in short little pants and soft sweet moans. Her voice was like a drug being pumped right into his veins. From her lips to his ears straight to his cock.

Don broke the tempo of his hand and Veronica cried out in frustration. "Don't worry baby." He responded and began to finger fuck her with two fingers; this time angling his wrist and crooking his fingers so that they curled upwards.

Veronica couldn't think. Every time she got near the edge he'd pull her away from it. All she knew for certain was that she wanted more. There were no whole thoughts. Just fragments. Desire. More. Sections of ideas. Don. More. Fingers. Hands. Lips. Closer. Just a little deeper. More. Don.

And then from somewhere, she heard his voice.

"Spread your legs baby." She felt her muscles respond to his request even though her mind barely registered the words. Her pussy clinched in anticipation.

Lamb got off of the bed and finally undid the only restraint he'd had all morning long – unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans he was wearing and quickly stepping out of them. His aching cock finally free of its constraints bobbed against his abdomen until he grabbed a hold of it and aimed it toward its new 'home'.

Veronica appreciated the male form. But in her limited experience, most of time it was more overrated than realistic (and most of the time it was the man who had overrated it!) Lamb… Lamb was worthy of appreciation. The shaft of his cock was long and thick and throbbing with veins… the head, slightly larger than the shaft, mushroomed proudly at the top. Definitely worthy of appreciation.

"Come here big boy."

"Bossy."

She smiled and sighed as he rubbed the head of his cock against her well lubricated opening. He teased her, and himself just a bit with the feel of his hardness against her softness.

"Mmmmm, no teasing." She pushed toward him in an effort to impale herself on him.

"Easy Mars. Hang on darlin'". Repositioning himself at her entrance he slowly, ever so slowly pushed into her warm tight canal. "Fuck. A. Duck." He whispered.

"You can say that again." She murmured with a smile. "More."

And Lamb agreed. More would be good. Grabbing her hips, he began to slowly rock in and out of her.

Lifting her leg up on to his shoulder he deftly transferred a hand to her clit and using his thumb, he stroked the sensitive button in pace with the increased tempo of his cock's pumps into her center.

When she came minutes later it was with his name "Donnie" on her lips… and he followed her over the edge shortly thereafter, echoing her by calling out her name "Veronica." They laid tangled in sheets, limbs, and sweat for hours – both asleep and at peace at last.

Mini – Epilogue

Don Lamb woke up and yawned, then tried to stretch… only to find that his left wrist was manacled. He pulled it again and confirmed from the jangle and clink of metal around his wrist that he was handcuffed.

Opening his one eye he looked around and found Veronica sitting nonchalantly, and better yet, naked, looking down at him with a smirk.

"Good--" she looked at her watch, "afternoon Don. 'Bout time you woke up. I was getting worried… thinking I might have worn you out!"

Lamb took his free hand and stroked his already semi-aroused cock. "Don't worry about me Mars… I've got a strong constitution."

"Oh goodie!"

"Mars… What the fuck is up with the handcuffs?"

"Mmm, I just thought they'd be fun. Maybe, I get to use them on you, and then, if you're good, then, I'll let you use them on me." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "What do you say Sheriff? Wanna play with me?"

"Always Mars. Always."


End file.
